Fusion des sens
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Pour la décrire il a besoin de toutes ses sensations. Pour le raconter, elle fait appel à chacun de ses sens. Ils se connaissent. Mieux, ils se reconnaissent. BoothBrennan


**-FUSION DES SENS-**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, à eux etc. Vous connaissez la musique. **

**Genre : Romance /fluff**

**Ceci est un petit one-shot, écrit il y a bien bien longtemps pour un concours sur un forum… j'attendais les délibérations des jurés pour vous le soumettre. Et voici que c'est chose faite donc je vous propose ce texte à vous aussi. C'est assez différent - si ce n'est que c'est du Booth/brennen of course !- de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire… j'éspère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Il faut aussi que je vous avertisse qu"il y a une sorte de code, puisque le texte est à deux voix. Donc lorsque le texte est en italique, c'est un personnage qui 'parle' et lorsqu'il est en 'normal' c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Et les caractères gras sont utilisées au moment du passae dans le futur (mais ca c'et facile à comprendre vu que je change de temps !). Je ne vous dit pas qui est qui, parce que -à mon avis- c'est asse simple. Sinon, c'est que j'ai vraiment écrit comme un pied !**

Allez, bonne lecture.

Bien à vous,

Votre dévouée auteur !

* * *

**L'OUIE**

Lorsqu'on lui demande sa première impression sur elle, c'est d'abord à son ouïe qu'il fait appel. Il se souvient du son de sa voix ce jour de septembre ensoleillé, d'ailleurs il se souvient absolument de tous les détails de cette journée. Il se souvient des premiers mots qu'elle lui a dit. « Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! » Il avait reconnu immédiatement le ton ferme, volontaire et un peu agressif qu'elle utilisait chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Il est vrai que leur toute première collaboration n'avait pas été un franc succès. Elle était brillante, arrogante, agaçante, piquante… il était un jeune agent du Fbi bien décidé à ne pas laisser une 'fouine' empiéter sur ses plates bandes. Mauvais départ.Puis il y avait eu d'autres enquêtes, des compromis, des fous rires, des secrets partagés…des cris et des disputes aussi. 'C'est plein de disputes un bonheur', disait Antigone. Depuis, il a entendu et réentendu cette voix. Sans jamais s'en lasser. Et il a appris à l'écouter, pour y lire ce qu'elle-même ignore. Elle peut mentir mais le léger tremblement dans sa voix ne le trompe jamais et désormais, Seeley connaît le son de la voix de sa partenaire mieux que la sienne. Parmi les phrases qu'il préfère l'entendre dire il y a « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire »… Parce que ces quelques mots la définissent mieux que n'importe quel long discours. Et il aime quand elle dit, du bout des lèvres, à contrecoeur. « Vous aviez raison »Il aime cette voix, parce qu'en l'écoutant bien on peut y découvrir beaucoup de choses… Parfois il se demande pourquoi y attache –t-il tant d'importance ?

_Il était venu la chercher à l'aéroport. Après l'avoir fait arrêter de manière peu cavalière… Elle était là à se débattre avec les deux agents de sécurités bornés du Dulles aéroport, et elle avait entendu sa voix. 'Agent Special Seeley Booth, FBI. Bones travaille avec nous' Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis, il n'a pas cessé de l'appeler Bones. Au départ elle détestait ce surnom puis elle avait compris que c'était sa façon à lui de faire comprendre qu'elle comptait. Alors elle le laisse faire sans trop râler…Elle en est presque venu à aimer ce surnom. Parce que c'est lui. _

Le bruit de ses pas aussi. Il peut le reconnaître entre milles. Quand il sait qu'elle doit venir, il tend l'oreille pour la guetter… Pendant ces moments là, il est tendu, fébrile comme si il attendait sa promise à un premier rendez vous. Alors il fait un effort pour paraître normal, pour se maîtriser. Et puis il l'entend… Quelque fois c'est le claquement des talons sur le carrelage froid, d'autre fois le bruit est atténué. Il s'amuse à deviner quel type de chaussures elle porte… Avec une préférence pour les tennis de toile, qui produisent un chuintement comme pour murmurer un secret dont il n'aurait jamais la clé. Mais quelque fussent ses chaussures, c'était toujours elle : une démarche énergique et à la fois discrète.

_Elle aime son pas lourd. Elle aime le regarder courir, ça la rassure de penser qu'il pourra toujours accourir en cas de problème. Un jour, elle a été kidnappé…Ce type allait la tuer, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Il allait la tuer et laisser les chiens la dévorer. La panique s'était emparée d'elle et alors qu'elle comptait mentalement ses dernières secondes, ses derniers souffles…elle avait entendu son pas rapide et lourd. Depuis ce jour, quand les mocassins de l'inspecteur martèlent le sol du labo, elle sourit. _

Ses soupirs…Faussement exaspérés, quand il la taquine. Déprimés lorsque les enquêtes n'avancent pas. Amusés aussi, parfois. Son souffle à l'autre bout du fil, c'est une bouffée d'oxygène. Sa respiration… Il la connaît par cœur. Il sait lorsqu'elle a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant parce que son souffle devient plus court, et s'accélère. Il sait quand elle est en colère parce qu'elle prend de petites inspirations pour essayer de se maîtriser. Quand elle a mal, son souffle se coupe, quand elle est stressée, il passe à un rythme supérieur… Booth soupire et se demande comment il peut savoir autant de chose sur une personne qui n'est que sa partenaire.

_La voix de Booth est chaude et grave. Elle a ce pouvoir de la rassurer, comme une comptine enfantine. Parfois, quand il émet de nouvelles suppositions, des hypothèses encore plus farfelues, Temperance ferme les yeux et ne se concentre que sur les modulations de sa voix. Lorsqu'il est tendu, elle imagine un chant aborigène. Quand il est en colère, elle peut voir une mer déchaînée sous ses paupières closes. Ensuite, il dit « Bones ! Vous m'écoutez ? », Un peu fâché. Elle rouvre les yeux, plante son regard dans les iris noirs et murmure. « Je ne fais que cela, Booth » Et c'est vrai. Il rougit. Parce qu'il sait. _

Et son rire…Il aime son rire au point de fermer les yeux et de se le remémorer encore et encore…Quand elle rit les barrières qu'il a construite autour de lui explosent en milles morceaux. Il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'entendre rire. Pour la faire rire.

_Quand il rit, elle ne peut pas faire autrement que de l'imiter. Parfois, elle voudrait ne pas le faire –si il se moque d'elle par exemple- mais le rire de Booth est tellement contagieux qu'elle ne résiste pas au plaisir de se joindre à lui. Leurs voix se mêlent et s'entremêlent comme les hélices d'un fragment ADN. En tout cas c'est comme cela qu'elle les voit. _

Sa voix au téléphone, c'est son moment de la journée préféré. Il se concentre uniquement sur sa façon de prononcer les mots, le choix de son vocabulaire –maintenant elle fait plus attention à lui, à vulgariser ses explications scientifiques, les inflexions de ses phrases selon son humeur. Parfois elle dit Booth, parfois elle dit Seeley. Il n'a jamais autant aimé son prénom que quand elle le prononce. Mais il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais et…bon dieu ! Pourquoi est ce que cela le rendait aussi triste ?

_Ce que Temperance Brennan aime c'est essayer de deviner l'interlocuteur de Booth lorsqu'il téléphone. Au son de sa voix, aux mots qu'il emploie, elle sait si il parle à son ex, à sa nouvelle petite amie ou à Cullen. Mais ce qu'elle préfère c'est surprendre une conversation avec Parker. La voix grave devient douce comme du velours, les phrases sont de plus en courtes et les rires plus fréquents. Ensuite, juste avant de raccrocher, il 'Je t'aime, Buddy' avec tellement de facilité que cela lui retourne le cœur. Elle se demande si elle pourra en faire autant avec quelqu'un, un jour. _

**UN matin, son téléphone sonnera et il saura que c'est elle. Qui s'inquiète parce qu'il est en retard pour leur rendez vous. Il écoutera sa voix passablement agacée à l'autre bout du fil. Agacée mais pas en colère. Elle dira Seel' plusieurs fois et cela le fera sourire de plaisir. Booth s'excusera ensuite, expliquera le bouchon, la pluie ou la neige. Cullen ou Parker. Il promettra de la rejoindre tout de suite. **

_**UN matin, elle l'appellera pour l'engueuler de la faire attendre. Elle exposera tous ses griefs, sans prendre de gant et il écoutera distraitement. Et puis, elle se taira pour le laisser s'excuser. Au fur et à mesure du dialogue, bercée par la voix familière, elle sentira sa colère tomber et au moment de raccrocher elle sera parfaitement calme. Son cœur fera un bond dans sa poitrine quand il dira 'Je t'aime, Temp' comme si il annonçait la météo. Aussi naturellement qu'un bonsoir. **_

**L'ODORAT**

Il y a toujours une drôle d'odeur ans ce labo ; C'est ce qui l'a frappé en premier lorsqu'il a passé les portes du Jeffersionian, ce matin de septembre. On pense que les momies ne sentent pas, mais c'est faux où alors dans de très rares cas lorsqu'elles ont été particulièrement bien conservées. Corps carbonisés, putréfaction, décomposition, autant d'odeurs qui l'agressent lorsqu'il vient ici. Seeley a fini par s'y habituer mais chaque nouvelle autopsie lui coupe l'appétit pendant un moment.

_Tous les visiteurs lui demandent comment elle fait pour travailler dans cette puanteur. Elle hausse les épaules, et raconte qu'elle a fini par s'y habituer. C'est comme la chute d'eau de Cicéron. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle ne s'y est jamais habituée. Elle peut regarder tous les corps sans sourciller, elle peut découper une momie sans la moindre émotion mais les odeurs de corps en décomposition lui soulèvent le cœur à chaque fois. Chaque nouveau cas, lui fait admirer un peu plus le travail d'embaumement des égyptiens. _

Temperance ne porte pas de parfum, il en est sûr. Elle a besoin que tous ses sens soient en éveil pour travailler, et le parfum risquerait de la tromper. De la piéger. C'est qu'elle lui a dit, un jour. De toutes façons, elle n'est pas le genre de femme à passer du temps dans la salle de bain, à se maquiller et se parfumer. Quand il est proche d'elle, il inspire à pleins poumons pour percevoir les fragrances son shampooing à la pomme verte. Cette odeur est vite devenue sa favorite…savon, désodorisant voiture, encens et même liquide vaisselle, tout est re-parfumé à la pomme chez lui maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il rencontre une femme utilisant ce même savon, Seeley pense à elle. Il peut presque sentir la douceur de ses boucles auburn au bout de ses doigts.

_Temperance a tout de suite remarqué l'eau de toilette portée par son partenaire. Elle, voyage beaucoup et ne s'est jamais encombrée de parfum mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle note chez les autres. Seeley sent le vétiver. C'est une plante d'Afrique du Sud, une sorte de fougère qui a de multiples usages. En Europe on la connaît pour son parfum si particulier, naturel et entêtant. Mais en Inde, ou en Afrique les paysans l'utilisent pour délimiter leurs parcelles, pour stabiliser les sols…cette plante conserve l'humidité et permet d'obtenir à peu de frais du __chaume__ et de la __paille__, et peut aussi servir d'aliment pour les troupeaux. Ses racines ont aussi des propriétés médicinales. Le Vétiver est polyvalent, résistant, utile…comme lui. L'anthropologue trouve l'analogie amusante et lorsqu'elle retourne en Afrique, elle ramène un fagot de ces fougères. Certains soirs, le blues la prend, elle enfouit son visage dedans. Ça pique un peu mais c'est lui_.

Après une course poursuite, il sent son parfum musqué, mélange de transpiration et de déodorant. Cette odeur loin d'être écoeurante, crée chez lui un trouble nouveau. Une attirance. Elle lui a expliqué le coup des phéromones, les substances émises par la plupart des animaux et certains végétaux, et qui agissent comme des messagers sur des individus de la même espèce. Bien sûr, la scientifique lui a aussi expliqué que chez les humains les effets sont très rares et surtout physiologiques. Mais Seeley est certain de pouvoir les capter. Il aimerait simplement savoir si il les déchiffre correctement.

_Seeley Booth a un don pour décrypter le langage du corps. Il a ce que l'on appelle le 'flair'. Elle n'y croyait pas au départ, mais désormais cela fait un an qu'elle le regarde opérer en silence. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. N'a pas besoin de grandes théories scientifiques, non. Il la regarde et elle sait qu'il lit en elle. Parfois, elle se dit qu'il est comme les fourmis. Il a des antennes et capte toutes les phéromones. Imaginer Booth –si grand et musclé- en fourmi la fait rire. Ensuite, elle tremble à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir chez elle…_

**UN matin, il entrera dans cette parfumerie. Ses pieds s'enfonceront dans la moquette épaisse, et une multitude d'odeurs viendront chatouiller ses narines. Il s'immobilisera au milieu de la boutique, parcourant du regard les étagères de flacons multicolores. Une vendeuse blonde aux jambes interminables viendra vers lui, avec un sourire encourageant et lui sourira de ses 184 dents étincelantes. Elle sentira très fort, un parfum entêtant et écœurant. « Je peux vous aider, Mr ? - Je cherche un parfum…pour ma petite amie. » Bêtement il se sentira rougir en disant ces mots, un peu dépassés. La blonde sourira de plus belle et l'aidera à faire son choix. Finalement, il ressortira un paquet enrubanné à la main. **

_**UN soir, il l'emmènera au restaurant pour son anniversaire. Ils dîneront tranquillement, discuteront de tout et rien pendant un moment. Puis le dessert arrivera et Seeley sortira un paquet de dessous la table. UN peu timidement, il le lui tendra. Brennan l'ouvrira lentement puis extraira une boite bleue nuit. « Wish » **__(nda, wish vœux, désir__**) y sera inscrit en lettres argentées. Lorsque Brennan ouvrira le flacon de verre un doux parfum d'agrumes, fruits rouges et caramel s'en échappera. Pour les dix années à venir, elle aura ce parfum à la fois sucré et âpre, frais et doux… comme elle. **_

**LE GOUT**

Quand ils mangent ensemble, c'est le plus souvent chez Syd. Et quand bien même ce n'est pas dans le restaurant, ce sont toujours ses plats chinois. Seeley a toujours aimé les plats chinois pour leur exotisme, leur goût légèrement épicé. Une bouchée lui suffit pour avoir le sentiment de voyager. Lorsqu'il était Ranger, il avait traversé de nombreux pays. Goûté des plats improbables. Mais il n'a jamais mis les pieds en Chine. Il songe souvent qu'il aimerait y aller. Y aller pour faire du tourisme sur la grande muraille, marcher dans les rues de Pékin, photographier une rizière et goûter à ces saveurs orientales. Il regarde ce que Syd sert à Temperance et note intérieurement que ce sont souvent des saveurs piquantes, comme le piment rouge ou le poulet au gingembre. Mais quand ils ont eu une journée fatigante, éprouvante, le restaurateur leur apporte des gâteaux de Lune. La saveur des feuilles de thé et des graines de lotus les accompagnent ensuite toute la nuit.

_Temperance a beaucoup voyagé. Et en tant qu'anthropologue, elle met un point d'honneur à fuir tout ce qui pourrait rappeler les USA dans chaque pays qu'elle traverse… L'uniformisation des coutumes alimentaires la déprime au plus haut point. Elle aime goûter de nouvelles saveurs, ressentir les traditions en elle. Elle étudie la cuisine comme elle étudie ses squelettes : avec détachement et objectivité. Elle décortique chaque aliment, pour le classer dans les multiples tiroirs de son cerveau. Et pourtant lorsqu'elle déjeune avec lui, elle oublie de tout analyser… elle se contente de savourer le goût épicé des plats préparés par Syd. _

Une nuit, il va chez elle les bras chargés de boites en cartons. Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi, il en avait acheté autant. Ni pourquoi il a cru qu'elle pourrait en avoir envie. C'est juste ...un alibi. Il se dit qu'à sa place, il en aurait besoin.

_Le soir où elle découvre la mort de sa mère, Booth passe chez elle. Il a dans les bras une grande boite en carton pleine des plats à emporter de chez Syd. Il les lui agite sous le nez avec un sourire intimidé. Cela fait des heures qu'elle est là, assise sur cette chaise inconfortable à regarder des vieilles photos et à essayer de retenir ses larmes. Elle se sent fatiguée, mal, et triste. Elle n'a pas faim. Et pourtant, elle le fait entrer quand même…_

Ils se sont installés autour de la table et ils ont entamés leur dîner dans un silence poli. L'agent du FBI la regarde du coin de l'œil, elle ne mange rien, se contentant de jouer avec ses baguettes en bambou. Elle les pique rageusement dans les nouilles qui ne lui ont rien fait. Puis, elle relève les yeux vers lui, ses yeux gris bleu noyés de larmes, et il sent un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il lui sourit d'un air encourageant, lui faisant signe de manger. La nourriture lui fera du bien. La jeune femme lui rend son sourire, un peu tremblant et porte la première bouchée à ses lèvres.

_Temperance se raccroche au sourire de son ami. Elle meurt d'envie de fondre en larmes, là dans ses bras, mais elle ne peut pas. Pas maintenant, sa gorge est trop nouée et ses yeux sont secs. Alors, pour masquer son trouble, elle attrape habilement une bouchée de pâtes au poulet, et l'avale. Au moment, où la nourriture effleure son palais, elle se sent incroyablement mieux. Elle oublia tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le matin, les morts, et ses parents. Tout est effacé par le goût si familier des plats chinois. Elle comprend qu'ils sont devenus sa 'madeleine de Proust', ils lui rappellent toutes les fois où Booth était à ses côtés lorsque elle avait besoin de lui. _

**UN couple est sur la muraille de Chine. Ils ont regardé le soleil flamboyant se coucher sur le paysage alentour, et maintenant c'est la lune blanche qui les éclaire. L'homme porte un enfant sur son dos, à qui il désigne le ciel. Les rayons argentés s'accrochent dans les boucles dorées du gamin créant une sorte d'auréole. Le petit agite les mains en direction du disque lunaire. La femme le regarde, perplexe. Elle lui demande ce qu'il fait, et il lui explique qu'il dit bonjour aux cosmonautes. Ce matin, il a entendu que l'on pouvait voir la muraille depuis la lune. La femme rit et ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que ce sont des racontars…Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit l'homme l'embrassera pour la faire taire. « Laisse le rêver » Murmurera-t-il lorsqu'ils se sépareront. **

**Tout à l'heure, ils iront au restaurant et au dessert on leur apportera des gâteaux de Lune. Ils réfléchiront au proverbe trouvé au cœur de l'un d'eux 'Le destin est devant notre porte' Seeley embrassera Temperance sous le regard amusé de Parker. Leur baiser aura un goût épicé. De thé vert et de graines de lotus. Baiser chinois. **

**LA VUE**

Elle a de grands yeux bleus. Bleus gris. Il aime plonger son regard dans le sien, et essayer d'y lire ce qu'elle veut lui cacher. 'Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme' lui a dit il ne sait plus qui, un jour. Si c'est vrai, l'âme de Brennan est comme ce bleu, pure et claire. Troublante aussi. Quand elle est heureuse le bleu devient si brillant qu'il en presque turquoise. Mais quand quelque chose la préoccupe l'iris vire au gris et il a l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir. Même en plein été.

_Seeley a des yeux tellement noirs que parfois, il est difficile de discerner la pupille de l'iris. Lorsqu'il est fatigué, son regard s'assombrit. Pareil lorsqu'il est en colère ou triste. La scientifique a remarqué que lorsque son partenaire lui sourit, son regard se met à pétiller et le noir luit d'un éclat nouveau. Comme deux diamants noirs. Ces joyaux sont particulièrement rares…on dit même qu'ils seraient d'origine extraterrestre. Brennan sourit à l'idée de Booth arrivant de l'espace… _

Il a toujours eu une bonne vue. Pour un tireur d'élite, c'est plutôt conseillé, remarque. Il aime observer, il reste des heures sans bouger et il observe. En ce moment son passe temps favori est d'étudier les tenues de sa coéquipière. Temperance aime les longues jupes qui lui rappellent les baba-cool des années 60. Il se souvient de photos de sa mère avec le même genre de tenues… Il se dit que sa mère aimerait Temperance. Et il songe aussi aux colliers de sa partenaire. Voyants, et clinquants. Mais exotiques, toujours exotiques. Parfois, il se demande de quel pays elle peut les avoir ramenés… alors il imagine. Il voit Temperance traverser un marché indien, s'arrêter devant les étals parfumés, observer les sourcils froncés…puis elle remarque un bijou, son regard s'éclaire et elle commence à discuter avec le marchand. Mais si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Peu importe.

_Booth porte toujours un costume noir, une chemise blanche et des mocassins bien cirés, noir aussi. Son uniforme du FBI. Mais elle a noté qu'il aimait les chaussettes bariolées, striées de personnages de dessin animés. C'est la même chose avec ses cravates. Elles tranchent étrangement avec le côté austère du costume. Parce que Booth n'est pas quelqu'un d'austère, en tout cas beaucoup moins qu'elle, et pourtant c'est lui qui semble le plus 'sérieux' vestimentairement parlant. C'est étrange. Elle qui déteste la psychologie se demande ce qu'un psy pourrait en penser… puis elle chasse cette idée de sa tête, pour une autre plus drôle. Booth achetant des chaussettes. Ou peut être est ce Parker qui les choisit pour lui ? Oui, elle aime cette image du père et du fils arpentant les rayons à la recherche de chaussettes Bob l'éponge… Quand elle n'a pas le moral, elle baisse les yeux vers les chaussettes de Booth, et elle rit. _

Il la voit partout ces derniers temps. Il peut la voir même lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. Il la voit dans ses rêves. Il peut la voir quand il regarde son propre reflet dans la glace. Il a l'impression qu'elle est là, juste sur son épaule. De temps en temps, Seeley fixe un point et le visage de Brennan apparaît comme par enchantement. D'abord, c'est trouble, un peu flou et puis très vite il distingue tous les petits détails. Ses grands yeux en amande, l'ovale parfait de son visage et ses pommettes hautes. Il sait qu'il doit avoir l'air idiot à regarder, comme ça dans le vide, et pourtant il ne peut plus détacher son regard de l'apparition magique. Il sourit dans le vent et les passants le regardent avec inquiétude.

_Parfois, Temperance croit voir son coéquipier. UN costume noir, une carrure d'athlète, des cheveux bruns et elle s'apprête à l'appeler. Mais en observant attentivement, elle s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas lui. Il manque toujours un petit quelque chose, une démarche, une étincelle, un sourire ou une mimique. Elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas Seeley et un léger goût amer emplit sa bouche. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. L'anthropologue a bien réfléchit à la question et elle a compris une chose : ce phénomène se produit chaque fois qu'elle se sent un peu mal, et seule. Chaque fois que quelque chose la travaille. Elle se demande 'qu'en penserait Seeley ?' Et il apparaît. Elle peut le sentir sur son épaule. Quand elle prend des risques inutiles, même lorsqu'elle est à l'autre bout du monde, elle l'entend soupirer. Aussi distinctement que si il était à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, il est à ses côtés. C'est étrange. Temperance n'en a jamais parlé avec personne. Ce sera son secret._

**Une nuit, il n'arrivera pas à dormir alors il se tournera vers elle. Il la regardera attentivement. Ses longs cheveux blonds, étalés autour de son visage, sur l'oreiller blanc, forment une corolle magnifique que la lueur dorée de la lune fera scintiller. Ses paupières seront closes mais il verra ses yeux papillonner sous la peau transparente. Temperance est comme les chats, jamais complètement endormie. Une partie d'elle est sans cesse en éveil. Elle soupirera doucement dans son sommeil, un léger sourire fleurira sur les lèvres couleur framboise. Seeley se demandera à quoi peut elle rêver. A qui ? **

_**Une nuit, elle se relèvera après un des cauchemars habituels. Toujours le même. Son cœur battra la chamade, son front sera couvert de sueur et ses mains trembleront. Alors, la jeune femme se tournera vers lui. Les yeux embués, elle le regardera dormir. Elle observera sa poitrine musclée se soulever régulièrement, au rythme de ses inspirations. Elle regardera son visage apaisé et détendu. Ses mains, immobiles pour une fois. Elle le détaillera avec intensité jusqu'à ce que lentement, Temperance sente son angoisse s'apaiser. Son cœur se calmera, sa respiration sera de plus en plus régulière et le tremblement de ses mains stoppera. La jeune femme se blottira alors contre lui, et il glissera une main autour de la taille de guêpe. « Tu ne dors pas ? » murmurera-t-il encore à moitié endormi. « Cauchemar » dira-t-elle, la voix un peu faible. Il resserrera un peu plus son étreinte. « Ça va aller. Je suis là. » Dans le noir, elle sourira. « Je sais. Je vois. » **_

LE TOUCHER

Quand l'agent du FBI regarde ses mains, il sent la nausée l'envahir. Il a l'impression désagréable qu'elles sont couvertes de sang. Ces mains qui ont servi à tuer des hommes, il les hait. Il ne leur laisse pas un instant de répit comme pour les punir. Pour se punir. Il frappe à mains nues dans des sacs de sable, des murs quand la rage le prend. Ça fait mal. Et ça ne change absolument rien. Alors il a trouvé un meilleur remède contre ce mal : utiliser ses mains à des fins plus 'douce'. Pour serrer celle de son fils. Pour réparer de vieilles voitures. Construire un vaisseau spatial en lego avec Parker. Réparer des trucs et des machins. Des fois, il regarde les mains de sa collègue. Temperance a des doigts très longs, fins. Et des mains d'une blancheur immaculée. Pures.

_Elle a remarqué qu'il aime avoir les mains occupées. Il a toujours une balle où un quelconque objet à torturer. Il le malaxe entre ses doigts. Le tord. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le casse. Brennan ne compte plus les fois, où elle a entendu le clac caractéristique du crayon qui se brise net. Et Seeley qui regarde son œuvre l'air désolé. Pendant, quelques secondes il se tient immobile, s'oblige à laisser ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Il a d'immenses mains, larges et trapues. UN peu rugueuses, aussi. Des mains qui rassurent. Qui touchent à tout. Des mains qui sont toujours là pour vous guider. Temperance les regarde toujours avec émotion, se souvenant des fois où ces mains là lui ont sauvé la vie. Mais déjà, elles reprennent leur ballet muet, s'emparent d'un nouveau stylo qu'elles tritureront jusqu'à ce qu'il casse…encore. _

Il aime la toucher. ¨Pas seulement elle, d'ailleurs, il aime les contacts physiques en règle générale. Une main serrée peut vous apprendre d'avantage que deux heures de conversation. Une paume moite, une poignée de main trop molle…tout cela l'aide dans son travail. Il est comme un aveugle, se laissant guider par ses sensations. Seeley aime effleurer la main de Brennan lorsqu'elle travaille ; sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Il aime passer un bras autour de ses épaules frêles. Poser sa main sur la sienne. Puis dans son dos. Et il aimerait caresser ses cheveux… il aimerait glisser ses doigts dans les fins cheveux blonds, certain que ce serait la plus douce sensation jamais éprouvée.

_Temperance n'a jamais été très douée pour les contacts physiques. Ni même pour les contacts humains. Elle ne sait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'il la touche. Les premières fois, elle était tellement tendue qu'il a rapidement arrêté. Ensuite, elle regrettait. Elle regrettait la douce chaleur sur sa main, dans son dos. Dans sa nuque. Ces moments elles les appréhendaient mais elle les attendait également ; Peu à peu, elle a compris qu'il n'en attendait rien. Que ces contacts étaient naturels pour lui ; aussi naturel qu'ils l'étaient pour Angela. Pour elle ce n'est pas naturel, pourtant. Son amie lui a dit que c'était probablement parce que ses parents n'ont pas été suffisamment présents… que ces choses là s'apprennent. L'anthropologue se demande si quelqu'un les lui apprendra un jour. _

Bien souvent, il n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il voit. Temperance les mains plongées dans des excréments d'ours. Temperance 'enfilant' la peau d'une victime momifiée aussi naturellement que si il s'était agit de gants de soie. Temperance caressant ce serpent. Il lui semble que touts les substances les plus dégoûtantes sont passées entre les mains de sa coéquipière. Et pas une fois, il ne l'a vue s'en plaindre ou même grimacer. Non, la jeune femme est une véritable touche à tout. Au sens le plus littéral du terme. Mais aussi au sens figuré… Elle est à la fois anthropologue judicaire, auteur de best-sellers, titulaire de plusieurs permis de chasse…elle manie les arts martiaux avec autant de dextérité que Jackie Chan, lui-même. Elle ne sait probablement pas qui est Jackie Chan d'ailleurs. Seeley se demande souvent si une femme comme ça est réelle où si il n'est pas seulement en train de l'imaginer…

**UN jour, ils se promèneront dans le parc. Il fera beau, ce sera le printemps et le soleil montrera le bout de son nez pour la première fois en près de trois mois. Pour la première fois, en bientôt trois mois, le ciel gris laissera place au bleu azur. Les rayons réchaufferont les passants et les premiers tee-shirts feront leur apparition. Seeley et Temperance marcheront un moment, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils regarderont Parker courir devant, cueillant des fleurs qu'il viendra offrir à la jeune femme avec un sourire désarmant. Au bout d'un moment, elle annoncera qu'elle est fatiguée. Seeley froncera les sourcils, un peu inquiet et elle lui sourira pour le rassurer. Ils s'assiéront tous les trois à la terrasse d'un café. Ils écouteront le babillage joyeux de Parker. A un moment, Temperance attrapera la main de son ami et la posera sur son ventre arrondi. Au début, il ne sentira rien puis il le percevra…ce léger mouvement. Presque imperceptible. UN coup. Les larmes aux yeux, il la regardera. « Elle te donne des coups des pieds ? - Elle n'arrête pas. » Trop ému, pour parler il ne bougera pas un long moment se contentant de savourer l'instant. De sentir le petit pied effleurer sa paume sous la peau tendue du ventre de Temperance. Et puis ¨Parker –ne voulant pas être en reste - posera à son tour sa menotte entre les deux leurs, fronçant son petit nez comiquement. Le bébé donnera un nouveau coup et le garçonnet sursautera. « C'est le Bébé ? » Demandera-t-il, un peu apeuré. Les deux adultes échangeront un regard amusé, et acquiesceront. « Cool ! » **

_**UN peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils se seront couchés tous les deux. Elle viendra se lover contre lui. Comme elle le fait toutes les nuits désormais. Elle cale son dos douloureux contre des oreillers, entremêle ses jambes à celles de Seeley et pose sa main sur la poitrine musclée. Sur son cœur. Pour le sentir battre, juste là, au creux de sa paume. Bercé par le rythme cardiaque régulier, elle s'endormira. Seeley posera sa main sur le ventre de sa femme, et s'endormira à son tour. **_

**EPILOGUE**

Des tas de sons te berçaient dans ton paisible cocon. Musique…chant…bruits de pas…Tout était légèrement assourdi par le liquide amniotique mais bien réel. Depuis, quelques jours ton frère était entré à l'école, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et il téléphonait tous les soirs pour en parler à son père et Temperance. Tu n'étais pas née, mais tu te souviens de sa petite voix à travers le combiné lorsqu'il exigeait qu'on pose le téléphone sur le ventre de la future maman pour qu'il puisse te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Celle-ci avait vaguement protesté pour la forme, mais cela faisait tellement plaisir au petit, qu'elle capitula rapidement. Tu te souviens également de la voix de ta marraine énumérant milles et un prénom, et des rires de ta mère quand on arriva à la page des Z sans n'avoir rien trouvé de concluant. Tu te souviens de la voix de ton parrain qui racontait des tas d'histoires étranges où il était sans cesse question de conspirations. Dans ces moments là, tu entendais aussi la voix de ton père qui lui demandait de se taire. Et il y avait un tas d'autres voix que tu pouvais reconnaître. Zack, qui ne t'adressait jamais la parole non plus mais qui suivait de près ton développement. Tous les mois, il récitait les changements qui avaient pu s'opérer en toi : comment tes petits poumons grandissaient, comment tes doigts de pieds se formaient… Goodman qui parlait toujours à ta mère avec cette sorte de fierté paternelle. Cullen dont la voix semblait toujours sur le point de se briser.

Tu sentais aussi des mains. Celle de ta mère bien sur, et aussi celle de ton père, plus larges. Il les déplaçait le long de cette mince paroi qui te séparait du monde et tu t'amusais à les suivre. Comme une marionnette. Il y eu aussi les petites mains de celui que tout le monde appelait Parker. Et puis les mains fines de ta marraine. Et même une fois, tu sentis les mains de Zack et Hodgins t'effleurer. Timidement, comme si ils risquaient de te briser. Tu leur donnas un coup à chacun et comme chaque fois des expressions ravies te parvinrent aux oreilles. Ils ne te connaissaient pas encore mais t'aimaient déjà.

Tu étais reliée à ta mère par ce cordon, ce lien vital qui te nourrissait. Qui vous connectait. Grâce à ça tu avais pu sentir le goût épicé des plats de chez Syd. La douceur du chocolat que ta mère grignotait à longueur de journées, les derniers mois. Le cordon ombilical vous a unies pendant neuf mois, créant une union indestructible. Rien ne pourrait jamais vous séparer. Quand ton père a coupé ce lien ce soir là, ses mains tremblaient.

Tu es arrivée une nuit de pleine lune, en plein mois de septembre. Ton père a traversé la ville, mâchoire serrées, gyrophare allumé et sans cesser de jeter des regards inquiets vers sa précieuse passagère. Ta mère, elle ne paraissait pas angoissée. Comme si elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, d'instinct.

Quand tu as poussé ton premier cri, à 3h12 ils ont pleuré. Tous les deux. Et ri. Puis ils t'ont pris dans leur bras, serrée et embrassée. Mêlant leur larmes, leur joie. Ils ont regardé la nouvelle petite vie. Cette vie qu'ils avaient crée ensemble, si légère et à la fois si lourde.

**Le lendemain, quand ta mère se sera finalement endormie. Quand les amis t'auront tous prise dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Quand Rebecca aura ramené Parker, ton père te prendra dans ses bras. Dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital, il t'observera sans mot dire. Recomptera tes doigts minuscules. Tes petits orteils recroquevillés. Effleurera du bout des doigts, l'ovale parfait de ton visage, tes lèvres magnifiquement dessinées et ton petit nez retroussé. Il caressera aussi tes cheveux noirs comme les siens et tu ouvriras les les yeux. Deux grands yeux en amande. Bleus-gris. Les yeux de ta mère. Alors, en souriant il déposera un baiser au sommet de ton crâne ou palpite la fontanelle, s'enivrant de ton odeur de bébé et murmurera 'Ne le répète pas à ta mère- et si tu le fais je nierai- mais tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue…' **

**Parce qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment, elle l'entendra et retiendra un gloussement. Depuis son lit, les paupières mi-closes, elle regardera en silence son petit manège. Elle te regardera en se demandant comment il était possible qu'une si petite chose prenne soudain une si grande importance, en quelques heures… 'Je t'ai entendu, dira-t-elle. Ton père sursautera et sourira, pris en flagrant délit. Puis il viendra s'asseoir près d'elle. 'Elle est parfaite. **

**- Je ne fais jamais rien 'à peu près' tu devrais le savoir. » Ils riront. **

Ils t'ont appelée Ambre Amy Booth-Brennan. Ambre à cause de cette pierre aux couleurs chaudes, qui, dédiée à Apollon, passe pour réchauffer le cœur et transmettre l'énergie solaire. Amy sur les conseils de ta marraine, et en l'hommage d'une jeune fille partie trop tôt… Booth-Brennan. Et bien, comme la tribu Booth-Brennan. Seeley et Parker Booth, d'un côté. Temperance Brennan, de l'autre. Et toi…au milieu de tout ça. De tout cet amour.

Tu es le trait d'union, entre leurs deux noms.

A la fois, elle et lui : tu es la fusion de leur cinq sens.

**FIN.**


End file.
